"Free Your Mind" by En Vogue
"Free Your Mind" is a song by American female group En Vogue. Released on September 24, 1992, "Free Your Mind" is the third single released from their critically acclaimed hit album Funky Divas. The anti-prejudice song became a top 10 hit on the Billboard Hot 100 and a top 20 hit on the UK Singles Chart. AllMusic's review critic, Jose F. Promis, voted the single very favorable and rated the album its highest rating at five. Billboard named the song #41 on their list of 100 Greatest Girl Group Songs of All Time. Lyrics Prejudice, wrote a song about it. Like to hear it? Here it go. I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope no no Oh my forgive me for having straight hair, no It doesn't mean there's another blood in my heir yeah yeah I might date another race or color It doesn't mean I don't like my strong black brothers. Why oh why must it be this way Before you can read me you gotta learn how to see me, I said Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow. Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow So I'm a sistah Buy things with cash That really doesn't mean that all my credit's bad, oooh So why dispute me and waste my time Because you really think the price is high for me I can't look without being watched, and oh You rang my buy before I made up my mind, OW! Oh now attitude, why even bother I can't change your mind, you can't change my color Why oh why must it be this way? Before you can read me you gotta learn how to see me, I said Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow… Why oh why must it be this way? Before you can read me you gotta learn how to see me, I said Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow... FREE YOUR MIND! Why It Rocks #The song criticizes blatant African-American stereotypes such as hip hop fashions and marijuana distribution, and encourages listeners to judge others based on their actions rather than their culture. #*Even nowadays, this message would also apply to other aspects of an individual -- such as a mental condition or an opinion -- that are widely disregarded by society just because of the stereotypes associated with them. #The high-pitched notes fit the instrumentation so well, and can get stuck in your head easily. #And speaking of instrumentation, the song does a fine job mixing new jack swing, hip hop, and hard rock together. #The music video's choreography, cinematography, and lighting effects are believable and well done. Videos Category:1990s Category:En Vogue songs Category:Pop rock Category:New jack swing Category:Anti-prejudice songs